The Red witch
by Terinka14
Summary: Set before the Lord of the Rings. Radagast has a companion, a helper, a friend. Follow her adventures. We will see, where the life is going to take her. Maybe all the way to Mordor? (possible Legomance)
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello everyone, this is my very first fanfiction whatsoever and also, very first thing in English, which is not my first language so please, if you find some mistakes, tell me so I can correct them. Also, it feels as if I've written a longest chapter ever but on it will probably look so short... :(**

In Rhosgobel it was a day like any other, really. The late summer sun was shining on the glade in Mirkwood forest as always, the birds were singing, bees and other insects buzzing around, you could spot a few hares jumping nearby and if you paid a bit more attention, some squirrels or even a fawn. There was a stream nearby and overall the place was a forest divine. In the middle of this beautiful and peaceful glade there stood a big oak tree and there was a wooden cottage built around it.

When you'd set your foot inside, you'd be mesmerised by all the things you'd see there. Like one bed standing right across the room and a ladder leading to the other one, attached to the trunk of the oak about eight feet above the ground. Or many wooden cabinets of various shapes and sizes, some of them quite cluttered and messy looking, the other ones fairly neat. There were plenty glass jars and ceramic pots filled with various ingredients, like different kinds of dried leafs, roots, dried fruits and weird, quite yucky looking concoctions. You could also see twines tied from one branch to another with some sliced apples hanging on them. On every windowsill there were strange devices, more bottles and a few tobacco pipes as well. There also was a big wooden table with a few chairs around it and right next to the table there was a beautiful astorable made of brass and some precious stones hanging from the ceiling. The cottage was very captivating, but, considering its size, quite cluttered and over furnished. It's residents must've had quite a sense for finding things in this kind of chaos.

The two inhabitants of this cottage were at least as strange as the cottage itself. The first one, a wizard called Radagast the Brown or Aiwendil, if you wish, was frankly a very strange fellow, with his brown shaggy hair and a long beard, both streaked with a bit of silver grey hair here and there. He was a bit more on the stumpy side, with a kind round face, a bulgy pink nose and happy brown eyes. His usual attire consisted of brown trousers, shoes, a darker tunic and a brown pointy hat with a real bird's nest right under. When it got chilly, he'd put on some warm brownish greenish coat and maybe a scarf but mostly he didn't really mind that much. In fact, he'd probably be quite upset living somewhere too warm.

As of now, he was just talking to his bird friend, a jay, worrying about it's young, soon to be completely self-sufficient and adult. Suddenly, a big black dog caught them by surprise, running towards Radagast and making the jay flee startled. The dog had very long black fur with tan marks above his eyes, on his neck, chest and paws and looked very alert with his shorter triangular ears and bright dark brown eyes. He ran to greet Radagast, wagging his tail from side to side, waiting for him to caress his shiny fur.

Radagast lowered himself towards the dog and muttered: „What did take you so long? I was starting to get worried about you. And where is your friend, Rover?"

Rover started to turn his head to the side of the forest he came from and there you could see a young woman coming in their direction. You could see a light auburn hair braided into a long loose braid and her pale face was covered in freckles. She was wearing a simple long sleeved forest green dress with a knitted beige waistcoat and had a wicker basket filled with some mushrooms in her hand.

„Hello," she said while waving slightly at him, „I lost the track of time while looking for the mushrooms. We have plenty for a dinner and we could dry the rest."

„Yes, I will set the meshes for you later," Radagast said.

She was the other inhabitant of the cottage, obviously. She had lived with Radagast for quite some time now, it could be about fifteen years or so and she was very glad she was his apprentice, thankful that he practically raised her and explained everything she needed to know.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this prologue. Review please? Constructive criticism is more than welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hello everyone, thank you for reading the prologue and I hope you will like this as well. Oh and I also forgot to mention the disclaimer in the previous post so: I do not own LoTR or any characters from the books or films, I only own my own characters... and a part of the plot. I am however sort of following the books.**

**Also, the name of the female character has stress on the first syllable, not the second one.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

A delicious smell was escaping a big black pot hung above the fire of an open fireplace in Radagast's cottage and the young woman, Devana, was stirring it's contents with a wooden spoon. She was cooking a dinner for Radagast and herself, consisting of some mushroom and potato stew with rosemary and garlic and a flat bread to go with it.

Usually, they didn't eat much meat, except for Rover – he was a meat eater, a hunter and although Radagast was quite upset about it, he also knew that without predators like wolves that were quite rare in that part of the Mirkwood forest, and without Rover occasionally killing a sick animal, illnesses would spread around very quickly and with a force Radagast wouldn't be able to fight. This way the animal population of western part of Mirkwood, south of the old forest road, was quite healthy and prospering and when he would come across a sick animal he was able to cure it. Radagast however couldn't bring himself to kill an innocent animal, even if he'd starve himself to death because of not killing it. He tolerated Devana killing animals as well. He knew that she was used to it from her childhood. She went hunting probably every few weeks, with a bow made of oak and a quiver filled with arrows. Rover usually went with her as he could track the animal quite easily.

Both Devana and Radagast sat together at the big table and Devana was pouring her mentor few ladles into his bowl, while Radagast was tearing the flat bread in half. They started eating silently, meshes filled with sliced mushrooms hanging above their heads.

When they finished their meals, Radagast said: „I am expecting a good friend of mine coming soon for a visit. He probably won't be staying for too long for he never stays more than few weeks in one place. The last time he paid me a visit you weren't here with me yet."

„Oh really? And what is he like? Who is he?" Devana asked, her face lit up. She wasn't used to visits, especially of this importance.

„Well, he is a wizard, like me, but much more powerful and wiser. His name is Gandalf the Grey. Maybe he could show you some of his tricks, if you are nice to him," Radagast said, laughing.

„That would be splendid, maybe I could show him few tricks with with animals and things you taught me as well. I don't get to show off my skills very often,"she said, her hazel green eyes twinkling like stars with excitement.

„Yes, I know we don't have many visitors, not those who walk with two legs and yet don't have wings... I shall water the vegetables now, it hasn't rained for days," he said and left the cottage.

Devana went to check on her dear friend Rover, who didn't show up since the two of them came back from the forest. She found him laying on his side, snoozing in front of the cottage. His muzzle was stained with blood, which meant he wouldn't have to eat potatoes and carrots this night.

He tilted one ear her way and when she got near him, opened one eye. Both of them could hear Radagast pouring the water from the tin ewer.

„You want to sleep inside or outside tonight?" Devana asked Rover and he jumped right up, running towards the door. The sun was almost setting and it was time to go to sleep.

_Next morning..._

Devana woke up with the birds singing, sun shining again. It was chilly and the grass was quite wet. She put on her day dress and a big shawl over her shoulders. Radagast was already awake, cooking water for his morning herb tea, consisting of several dried herbs including blueberry leaves, mint, rosehips, rowan berries and a few others.

They had some fruits for breakfast and a slice of sweet bread with honey. After they were finished, Devana cleaned the table up and went outside. She was hoping to find some hazelnuts near the border of the forest. It was about the time they were ready to be picked. She got a medium sized leather bag and went ahead, Rover vaguely following her. She got to the border of the forest, seeing a few hazels already. The leaves around the hazelnuts were browned which meant they were ready for picking. She started picking them from the bushes and putting them to her bag. She had a fairly big amount after about ten or fifteen minutes and was about to close her bag, throw it over her shoulder and leave but suddenly she saw a black spot moving in a distance, near the road. She tried to concentrate her eyes more and it was a person riding on a dark horse. A stranger! She turned around and ran quickly back to the cottage. She was only a mile and a half away and it took her about ten minutes to get there. She was struggling to find Radagast and when she finally found him, he was sitting with one of his favourite hares, enjoying a good pipe.

„I saw somebody coming, should we do something about it?" she blurted out running out of breath.

„What? Calm down and tell me once more, what did you see?" Radagast asked.

„I saw a man on a horse nearby the old road!" Devana stated, her breath getting back to normal.

„Oh, that is probably just my friend I told you about yesterday," Radagast said calmly.

„But I didn't expect him so soon. I didn't clean up the cottage. Dear Eru, what will I do? I must at least wash the dishes before he comes!" she started going crazy and headed to the cottage.

„Calm down, Devana," Radagast said, „I know you aren't used to visits but please, be calm when he arrives. I don't want him to think you are a lunatic when in reality you are a completely normal person."

„All right, but how come you didn't tell me he was coming in a day? You know the cottage is so messy!" Devana said, annoyed with him.

„It is all right, dear child, Gandalf and I know each other for a really, really long time and I am sure he doesn't mind my mess. When you are as wise as him, mess is not really mess anymore. It becomes more of an organised chaos," and with that he left, heading towards the old road, walking to meet his old friend.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. And I know it is a bit annoying but please review, what do you think about the story so far? I know nothing major is happening right now but it will get more interesting... Also, if you spot mistakes of any sort tell me so I can correct them.**

**Terinka14 (I am not fourteen, I had this nick since I was twelve, which was eight years ago :))**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you will like this one. I cannot bring myself to write longer chapters, it seems... I am in the middle of finals of my first year of Uni so bear with me please. I would like to thank to those who followed, favorited and commented! I love you guys!**

Rover started barking and Devana knew it was because of Radagast and his guest, Gandalf. He was slightly suspicious, for some reason. The vibe Gandalf was sending was something Rover never felt before. It was a bit disturbing but not too much to consider the Grey wizard an enemy.

Devana was finished with the dishes by the time they arrived, suddenly feeling very shy and not knowing what to say to that man. Radagast lead Gandalf inside of the cottage and seated him.

Gandalf was staring at Devana intensively and she started to feel very nervous while staring at his staff.

„Would you like some tea, sir?" she asked after hesitating for a moment.

„Yes, that would be nice, thank you," Gandalf answered with a smile slightly tugging on the corners of his lips, „Radagast, friend, why didn't you tell me that you have a new friend here with you?" he asked.

„Well, I forgot I didn't mention her in any of the letters I sent you, to be honest. She has been with me for fifteen years so far," Radagast stated and sat down next to Gandalf.

When the tea was done Devana poured some of it for Gandalf. Her mentor took a mug and poured himself as well.

„Devana, could you go and tend my friends horse, please? I tied him to that small tree by the stream," Radagast said and she went outside to take care of the said horse.

It was a dark brown mare with a saddle still on top of her. The mare looked at her curiously and sniffed her hand. Devana stroked her face a few times, took the saddle and other baggage away, took the bridle from her mouth and head and started brushing the horse with a comb and a body brush. Then she moved on to her mane and tail, which was tangled quite terribly, it seemed like the horse wasn't taken care after for several days at least. The mane was quite long and so she decided to make some plaits in the mane as well as the tail to prevent the hair from further tangles. Then she picked out the hooves with a knife she found in a small pouch along with the brush and a comb. After that she decided to walk the mare a little and also to introduce her to Rover, who hadn't seen many horses during his short life and was quite afraid of this one. She called Rover from the cottage and let him sniff her hand with which she stroked the horse before and then let him go closer to her. He was a bit startled when she lowered her head and started sniffing him as well but then he started wagging his tail. Devana walked the horse around a bit to calm her down and to relax the muscles since the journey she had to take was a long and exhausting one.

Devana wasn't really an experienced rider, she never really traveled when staying with Radagast. During the past fifteen years she only traveled with Radagast's hare carriage to buy some necessities they couldn't make themselves and the last time they needed something, which was about two years ago, Radagast went alone, leaving Devana alone with the forest animals. When he came back not only he had what he went for, he also brought a two month old black puppy and gave it to Devana. She named the little dog Rover and you can tell what followed that. Rover was a healthy, curious, lively puppy eager to play all day and soon Dev trained him many tricks. He loved her, she loved him and overall they were more than content living with good old Radagast. The only time Devana remembered to ride a horse was when she first came to Radagast.

She was walking the horse for good ten or fifteen minutes and so she decided to let her go – it wasn't like she would get lost or run away anyway. As Devana assumed the mare lowered her head immediately, started munching on the grass and so Dev left.

When she entered the cottage, Gandalf was smoking a pipe and Radagast was just laughing about something a bit. They both looked up surprised she came to the cottage so suddenly and Gandalf stood up.

„I didn't fully introduce you two, so, Gandalf, this young lady is called Devana, Devana, this is Gandalf the Gray, my dear friend," Radagast said.

„Milord." Devana didn't know what to do. Should she shake his hand? Should she do a curtsey?

„Lady Devana," Gandalf stated and bowed towards her. She quickly tried to do a curtsey of some sort but probably failed, not really remembering anything she learned over fifteen years ago when she lived with her aunt's family in a village in the kingdom of Rohan.

„I am no lady, I was born to a tanner's family. Call me just by my name please," Devana said.

„Well, I am no lord either," Gandalf laughed, „so, tell me, how do you like living here with Radagast?"

„I am really happy to be here and to learn a lot of new things. Radagast is the best teacher I could have ever wished for."

„Then I assume that you know the reason why you had to leave your family?" Gandalf asked.

„Yes."

„May I know why?"

„I was too different from other children," Devana stated, clearly not wanting to talk about it too much.

„Different... But in which aspects? Do you have a tail or extra toes?" Gandalf tried to make her laugh, because of the glum look on her face.

„I was... The animals were really friendly with me, always. I was making things do stuff they shouldn't do. I didn't know what was wrong. Since my father had to leave to serve the king, I had to stay with my baby brother my with father's sister's family. They didn't like me. They thought I was weird and dangerous," Dev was really upset now, as she had to remember the things that happened to her in the past, her aunt and her cousins, who always mocked her and never wanted to play... And when she spoke up, she was punished for trying to defend herself.

„It seems that you and Radagast have a lot in common then. Love for animals and also... powers that a commoner doesn't understand," Gandalf remarked.

„Yes, we do, that's why I am so happy here with him," Devana said, seemingly less tense than before.

„That means you know who you are?" Gandalf asked curiously.

„Of course, I am Devana, daughter of Alden, the tanner. I am from Rohan."

„Are you sure about that?"

„Of course," Devana said, slightly annoyed. Such a stupid question.

„Well, I must disappoint you, because you in fact are not."

**A/N: That is sadly all for now, hope you will comment, what do you think about it, do you like Dev? What do you think is going to happen? (because even I don't really know yet) Bye!**

**Terinka14**


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A:**

**Hello everybody,**

**I hope you will enjoy this one... Short as the other ones I know. I didn't post for very long because of the exam part of the term... It is terrible his term :( I hope I will make it, fingers crossed. **

Devana's brows furrowed.

„What do you mean by this nonsense?" she asked Gandalf angrily, „I am from a tanners family."

„In a sense, you are. But also, you are not. Your body was born to a tanners family, you grew up here in Middle Earth, but you in fact are not from here at all. You were sent to Arda to help to restore the balance again. So was I and our dear Radagast. And some other Maiar as well. The mortals of the Middle Earth call us wizards, the immortal ones call us Istari. We all posses different skills and powers. You do too. You were sent here by Oromë, after he finally gave up on the two Maiar that were sent here in his name, Alatar and Pallando. We all were supposed to help the humans to create peace and destroy Morgoth's follower, Sauron, who was once called Mairon. He used to be one of our kind... He fell. He doesn't deserve to be called that name anymore."

During the time Gandalf was speaking Devana wanted to scream and punch him and Eru knows what else. She finally took advantage of this moment. Gandalf seemed like he felt great sorrow as he stopped speaking for a moment.

„But how is this possible? I am just a person. This is just nonsense, I don't understand any of this. I am..." her voice cracked and she looked like she was about to cry.

„You are a Maia in a human's body just like me or Radagast. You were sent here by Oromë, the great hunter Valar, the lover of dogs, horses and all the trees. Does that sound familiar to you?" Gandalf knew she would be difficult to persuade, „Your real name is Bregolien, but I suppose you would like us to keep calling you Devana, am I right?"

„I am not some stupid Bregolien , this is just ridiculous," Dev was struggling to accept this fact, as well as all the others. She strolled out of the cottage, angry and as red as a tomato.

„Well, I think we will have to put much more effort in this," Radagast stated helplessly.

„She will come around, we just need to let her soak up everything. I am sure she will remember at last. I don't know why she came here like this, not like the rest of us but I suppose Oromë had his reasons."

Devana was outside, in the forest, walking quickly away as far as possible. Rover was right behind her. She sped up but he followed.

„Go away!" she snapped at him. He hesitated for just a second before running after her again. She stopped and turned to him, „What did I just tell you? Stop following!" she said angrily. With that she turned around and continued walking away. Rover stood where she left him, looking sad and slightly nervous. He didn't know what happened but he was sure it wasn't anything good. Devana looked over her shoulder to see if he really stopped, which was a big mistake. When she looked back she saw her buddy standing where she stopped him, doing the puppy eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she kneeled down and said: „Come here!"

He ran right into her, crashing his forehead onto her stomach, nuzzling his muzzle against her. He was greeting her like it was weeks since he had last seen her. She started rubbing his sides and he began almost growling because of how much he enjoyed it.

„You are my little boy, aren't you. I know, I could never leave you too, my wolfie," he licked her face and she wiped it with her hand, „you are my forever friend." She was not sure how things would go now but she was nothing but positive that this wouldn't change.

She didn't know whether to go back to the cottage or to stay outside, to run away or to sit and cry. It was terrifying and new to her. Almost unbelievable. Maybe running away was the solution? Clearly they were delusional. She had the strangest feeling about this all.  
Suddenly she heard something behind them. She turned around and there was the Gandalf's mare. She walked towards them and her soft nose bumped into Dev's shoulder. Devana petted the horse's nose and she sniffed her. The mare neighed and started moving her head up and down. Dev wasn't sure what that meant but it came across her mind that maybe the mare wants her to take a ride so she tried to climb onto her. The horse was quite big, for a tall man like Gandalf it wasn't a problem but without a saddle Dev had some problems getting on her, especially because of being only 5'3''. When she finally got there she tried to position herself to where it felt the most natural and spurred the horse. She held onto the horse's mane. The horse was walking slowly so that Devana had time to learn at least how to not fall of and then the horse started going a bit faster, with Ro running behind them. At first this new pace wasn't very comfortable at all. In fact it was like sliding down the stairs with your butt. She figured that maybe she should match the pace with the mare and so she tried, although it was quite difficult without the stirrups. She was sure that she had looked ridiculous at first. They went a bit further from the cottage and it finally started to feel more comfortable as she got the hang of it. She couldn't believe it was so easy. It felt so freeing, looking down from the horseback. Dev thought something about this was quite odd. Not bad but strange. She just couldn't put a finger on that. Maybe it was because it felt suspiciously natural. 'What if I really am somebody else? This all is so similar to what Gandalf was saying...' she thought. She tried to turn the horse back to the cottage with her leg pressing to the mare's side. When she got back, Gandalf and Radagast were already waiting for her.

„I thought you would come back," Radagast said happily.

„Yes, I wanted to speak with you again."

„We wanted to talk to you again as well," Gandalf said, looking quite relaxed and amused.

„How come that if I really am Maiar," she started but Gandalf corrected her quickly with 'a Maia!', „a Maia, how come I don't remember anything? What reason would it have to send a helper who doesn't know they are supposed to help?" she asked.

„Well, we aren't sure but you, my dear certainly are Bregolien. It was told that you would arrive to aid us. You are a Maia. That is for sure. Who knows the reasons of Valar or even Eru. They are much wiser than we are. It was said you would come to help us with our cause. You will certainly be needed, indeed. I didn't expect you to come in such state, however. This will make it more difficult for me but we must not surrender. You are lacking a lot of proper training and knowledge. We have some time left but not enough. You and I are leaving as soon as possible."

„Leave? What? I didn't say I believe what you are saying about me anyway and I am certainly not ready to leave at all! And what about Radagast? And Rover?" she started complaining.

„I thought I made myself clear. We are leaving as soon as you pack your things and get some supplies from Radagast. Rover can accompany us but I fear that Radagast doesn't like to travel unless completely necessary. Am I right?" Gandalf explained everything to her.

„Yes you are, dear friend. I need to stay here and take good care of the forest. You know I couldn't leave, Devana..." Radagast said at last.

**N/A:**

**I wish you all guys commented, what do you think of this? Is she too annoying? She will go on the adventure from now on :) And meet some characters from the books as well :) Once the term is over, I will have more time to write. **

**Love you all, bye :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank you all who read and favourited, followed and also a special shoutout to a lovely reader, mezzieb1, who made me want to write way more even tho I should concentrate on studying :D **

**Also, I don't own anything besides my own characters and a bit of the plot.**

**Hope you like this.**

The mare was fully loaded but they didn't take very much with them at all. They wanted to be able to ride the horse as well and not to use it only to carry things. Devana was the one to walk right now, as they were exchanging the privilege every hour or so. She had a big backpack on her back filled with her properties and her bow with a quiver filled with arrows as well. How strange it was, to have your life on your back. She remembered the bunk bed she had in Radagast's cottage, which was now empty and useless. She was really sorry to leave Radagast all alone but then she realized that he wasn't really going to be alone. He had all the creatures of forest with him whenever he needed any help. Also, he would be much more sad to leave with them than to stay seemingly alone. He walked them to the edge of the forest, saying the last goodbyes to both of them. Devana cried a little, knowing she wouldn't get to see him for quite some time. It seemed that Rover was quite excited to go for a trip and didn't mind leaving Rhorsgobel at all.

„Where are we going anyway?" Devana asked, unsure about the adventure.

„To Rivendell, the last homely house of elves," Gandalf replied.

„And how far is it?"

„Not very far, just across the Misty mountains, in fact," Gandalf stated.

„Across the mountains? How? They are too high for us to cross!"

„There is a way. I remember, like it was yesterday, I crossed the mountains though that pass with a big group of dwarves and a hobbit! They were all captured by goblins..."

„Captured by goblins? And you want us to get captured as well? I don't understand, why should we go that way!" Dev was very unusre about Gandalf. She thought he might be keeping most of what he knows a secret from her. She didn't like not being informed enough. No. She had to know about everything that had to do with what they were going to do, „Is there any other way?"

„Obviously, there is plenty of passages we could go through but not one is as close as the High pass. It is the shortest way to Imraldis. That is how the elves call Rivendell," Gandalf explained to her.

„And how long is it going to take us?" Devana asked, giving up on talking Gandalf into changing the way.

„About twelve days. It would obviously take us a bit less if we both had horses. That is why we will head for one of my friends. You probably heard about him from Radagast. His name is Beorn." Gandalf said.

„Beorn? The Skinchanger? The Bear?" Devana was curious.

„Yes, he lives not far from the Old ford across Anduin river," Gandalf stated, „Beorn helped us when the hobbit and the dwarwes tried to escape the goblins from the mountains. He breeds horses and could lend us one for us to get to Rivendell quicker. To make it across the Pass a little quicker and to avoid the goblins."

„Well, and how exactly do we avoid those goblins?"

„We just need to avoid a few places where they have the entrances to their mountain. I think it is the best if we simply don't camp near their mountain what so ever."

„And what are we going to do in Rivendell?" Devana asked at last, a question she was wishing to know ever since she got to know where they were heading.

„That, dear Devana, is not important now. I think however, that you are going to spend a while there. I will be on my way soon enough after we arrive. I have some business to attend to far west of Rivendell."

They continued silently, while alternating the privilege of the ride on the mare few times. Soon the sun was about to set and they just got to the edge of the Vales of Anduin, when they saw the river as well as a oak grove and a wooden house with a few smaller wooden buidings built in the wood. When they came closer, a tall dark haired man opened the door. Gandalf looked quite surprised.

„Grimbeorn? Is that you?" he asked.

„Yes. Since you know my name, I would like you to tell me yours." Grimbeorn said, furrowing his brows.

„I am Gandalf the Gray, although you might not remember, I do remeber you. You were but a small boy the last time I saw you. Where is your father, son of Beorn?" Gandalf was shifting his eyes behind Grimbeorn, expecting to see Beorn behind him.

„Beorn passed away two years ago. I took his place in this house, leading our kin and guarding the Vales of Anduin from the High Pass all the way to Carrock," Grimbeorn said slightly annoyed, probably because he didn't remember Gandalf but Gandalf remebered him.

„I was not expecting this terrible thing to happen so soon. Your father was a great man, helped us when we needed help. I hope you will continue going in your father's steps and be a friend of ours as well," Gandalf said, quizzically raising one eyebrow a bit. Dev knew that he was unsure about Grimbeorn's intentions.

„Who is your lady companion?" Grimbeorn asked after few seconds.

„This," Gandalf shoved Devana a bit forward with his hand, „is my friend's ward, Devana. And her dog Rover. I suppose that you have your father's dogs still?"

„Yes, I do. They are herding the sheep on the meadow," Grimbeorn answered Gandalf's question slowly.

„Since I was expecting to meet your father here, I must ask you: would you be so kind and let us borrow one of your horses? We need to pass the High pass and it is really slow when one of us has to go on foot. And also, we would be very grateful if you let us camp here tonight. The sun has almost set," Gandalf finaly asked the question Devana was dreading. She was afraid the Skinchanger would say no. He certainly didn't look really friendly, even though Gandalf made himself clear about being a good friend of his father's.

„You can stay here overnight. I will have to think about borrowing you one of my horses. You are going to know my decision in the morning," he said, quite displeased with what he heard.

Devana and Gandalf started unpacking the blankets they packed and as they did so, sheep were running back to the wooden houses and behind them, few dog-like creatures standing on their hind legs. Rover started growling at them immediatelly and Gandalf quickly said „Hush!".

„Are those real dogs?" Devana asked.

„Yes they are, really clever, Beorn bred them to help him around the house and with the sheep," Gandalf explained, „But we should go to sleep now as we need to leave early. We will see how Grimbeorn decides."

**That is it for now, I am really sorry that I'm such a short chapter person :( It pisses me more than you know. I also didn't check the spelling this time, I will do that tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed and hope you will tell me what exactly you enjoyed :D I am not trying to make Devana a completely main character, also I am trying not to make her a Mary Sue. Tell me how well am I doing please? **

**Terinka14**


End file.
